


Fighting

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Repairman AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Het, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed sees what Thornstriker deals with every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

"Don't walk away from me!"

"Oh, go to hell."

"Listen, you bitch! I did not give you money just so you could spend it on some little cruise with your boyfriend!"

"First off, it's my money too! Second, what I do with it is none of your business! Not like you don't do the same with your little harlots and that tramp secretary of yours!"

Bloodshed tried to ignore the arguing, but it was hard considering they were standing only a few feet behind him. He had been working on their refrigerator when his clients stormed into the dining room screaming at each other. And it wasn't like they didn't know he was here - they had been talking about him before the wife had tried to get away from the husband.

He would have worried that it would turn physical, but Thornstriker had assured him things never got that far. In fact, arguing was frequent in this household when they were home at the same time. The only times her parents ever seemed to get along was when they had company and were playing pretend in front of important guests. And since he wasn't either of those, they clearly didn't feel the need to act civil.

Shit, and he thought his family was screwed up. Even when Bombrush had been an alcoholic, he and his mother had never really fought like this... This was just ridiculous. And Thornstriker was just in the living room. Why the hell were they doing this in front of her? She didn't deserve to witness this bullshit.

"You think you can just-!"

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Woman, I swear-!"

"Would you prefer if I went to the press about this?"

Bloodshed had never heard a man go so quietly so quickly before. He had forgotten that her parents were like celebrities... mainly tabloid fillers like the Kardashians, but celebrities nonetheless. But her father was still a businessman at the end of the day. Rumors about affairs and infidelity wouldn't do well for his business. Not all press was good press.

There were suddenly loud and violent stomps, though they were retreating further and further. Finally, he heard a door open and slam shut, the sound echoing throughout the entire time. Then he heard smug laughter behind him. Primus, the man must have been enraged... he definitely wasn't the type to enjoy letting his wife have the upper hand.

"Hey, you. Repairman."

Bloodshed paused and looked over his shoulder. Despite coming over here all the time, she still didn't know his name.

"When you're done with that, check the sink in my bathroom - the water sometimes doesn't come out quick enough."

"... Got it."

The woman then nodded to him before heading upstairs. Once he was certain she was gone and in her room, he put down his wrench and huffed. Then he stood up and headed into the living room. Sure enough, Thornstriker was still sitting there reading a book. Though the book had been brought closer to her face and she had curled up into herself.

She knew her parents didn't love each other. She certainly knew they would probably never get along either. But still... They were still her parents. No one wanted to hear their parents fight like that. And yet they did all the time, right in front of her too, as if she didn't even exist... She didn't deserve that.

So why was she forced to deal with it?

He didn't say anything though. Instead, he sat on the couch next to her and gently pulled the book from her hands. She didn't even resist, letting him take the book before allowing him to wrap his arm around her and gently pull her into his chest. She curled up against him, burying her face into his side.

Bloodshed leaned down to kiss the top of her head, feeling her press into him more. Soon. Soon he would be able to take her away from this place. Once she was done with college, she would move out of here and in with him. So she wouldn't have to be around her terrible parents anymore. So she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He wished he could just take her away now, but they were paying for her school. She had to stay for now.

But not forever. He would make sure of that.


End file.
